


catradora oneshots <3

by kimiklance



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2019-12-27 03:00:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18295502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimiklance/pseuds/kimiklance
Summary: i write down all of the catradora possibilities here. its endless. also wear your seatbelt.-suggest one-shot ideas by dming me on twitter! @/suemysunshine





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on twitter @/suemysunshine and insta @/multifandosister !!! 
> 
> Song included here: Never Be The Same by Camila Cabello

~I'll Never Be the Same.~

 

Adora stood outside the room, hearing faint singing, or screaming, from inside. "What in FRICKIN' BRIGHTMOON could that crazy kitten be doing?"

Adora then opened the door widely enough to see Catra moving her hips to the beat of Camila Cabello's "Never Be The Same," which was being bursted with a Beats speaker. Her eyes enlarged as she was captivated by the sight of Catra being her happy, comfortable self, just singing and dancing to her favorite songs. 

"Suddenly, I'm a fiend and you're all I need, all I neeeed. It's, youuuu babe, and I'm a sucker for the way that you moooove, babe. And I could try to run but it would be uuuuseless, you're to blaaameee. Just one..."

"Can she get any more adorable?" Adora whispered to herself. 

Catra's hair was messier than usual; hair all frizzy, tied in a loose bun, helmet off, and baby hairs shaping her forehead. She changed into her black silk nightgown, which reached down to her knees. The thin straps of the nightgown were slightly falling off, making Adora's point of view even prettier. 

"IT'S, YOUUUU BABE, AND IMMA SUCKER FOR THE WAY THAT YOU MOOOOOVE BABE, AND I COULD TRY TO RUN BUT IT WOULD BE UUUUSEEELESSS, YOU'RE TO BLAMEEEE, JUST ONE HIT AND I'LL NEVER EVER BE THE SA-"

Catra spun around while screaming out the lyrics, finding that Adora was staring at her the whole time. Her whole body froze as her cheeks went into a deep crimson red. 

"That was a great performance," Adora stopped to think of a word. "...babe." She leaned against the doorway entrance and crossed her hips as she teased Catra with her eyes. Staring into Catra's eyes was basically being in heaven.

Catra slowly walked towards Adora, timing each footstep perfectly with the clock. She pulled Adora close to her, pulling her belt to her own waist, and faces 1 inch apart. 

"Hey Adora," Catra spoke with a raspy, yet calm voice. "How about you show me somethin' too?" She brushed Adora's cheek with her right hand, and cupped her jawline to embrace each other into a deep kiss. 

Adora's arms were on Catra's waist, holding tight, hoping that neither of them will ever let go. "This is the moment I wish to never forget," she thought to herself. 

After a full 2 minutes of being on each other's lips, Catra slowly moved her face back, observing Adora's gorgeous blue eyes. Adora was doing the same, yet scanning her smirk, noticing that she was proud of what trouble she'd get both of them into, and she knew that she loved it. 

"We should do this more often." Catra's hands were still relaxed around Adora's neck, memorizing the feeling of her skin, for future situations of course.

Adora then pulled her back into a kiss, and said, "Whatever you say, kitten."


	2. ~ date night 1/2~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~
> 
> "SCORPIA! WHERE THE FUCK ARE MY GOLD STILETTOS?"
> 
> "YOU HAVE GOLD STILETTOS?? Wait, wait. You wear HEELS??"
> 
> ~
> 
> make sure to follow me on twitter @/suemysunshine for more updates!   
> i am also open to suggestions and ideas, so *slide* into my dms anytime!

 

    Adora was staring into the mirror, observing her golden locks. She split her hair into a middle part, straightened her hair, and then added 3 lavender barrettes to the left side of her hair. Note that she only straightens her hair for  _special_ occasions. Wait, she's effin' gay, why would she straighten it? I'm-

 

    _Don't mess this up, Adora. This is your first ever date. And it's with Catra! You HAVE to impress her. If you don't, then you might as well move to China!_

 

    She then clothed herself with an azure satin bodysuit, added a red blazer and pants, slid into some black & white detailed sneakers, and put on some diamond jewelry. She  _is_ She-Ra, after all. She's been gifted with so many items, its been harder to count as each day passes by. All that was on her mind all her life though, was Catra.

 

    She's spent multiple minutes and hours, daydreaming about what they'd do with each other as a couple. All the cute dates, cheesy pick-up lines, and warm cuddles. There was no one else Adora wanted to do that with. Even through all of their rivalry moments, Catra was the only girl on her mind. But to confess, Glimmer was also included in her daily daydreaming. Whilst growing up, she and Scorpia  _did_ their little disagreements of who would be a better girlfriend for Catra. The disagreements even got to the point where the Horde had to get involved. Awwhh, I just love love.

 

     ~

 

     "SCORPIA! WHERE THE FUCK ARE MY GOLD STILETTOS?"

 

     "YOU HAVE GOLD STILETTOS?? Wait, wait. YOU WEAR HEELS??"

 

     Catra facepalmed so hard, she thought that she was going to have a migraine. 

 

     "YES, SOMETIMES I WEAR HEELS! NOW PLEASE, FOR SHE-RA'S SAKE, GET MY GOLD STILETTOS!"

 

 

     20 long minutes later, Scorpia finally found the stilettos, and helped her into the painful shoes. Catra hurried to slip into her lavender jumpsuit, with an addition of spaghetti straps and pockets. She accessorized herself with a gold accented choker, and 3 gold rings. Catra ran to look for a mirror, and eureka! She then found herself looking at one of the most gorgeous women alive: herself. 

 

      _Damn. I'm fucking hot. I would definitely date me._

 

"YO CATRA! FAVORITE BITCH! BESTIE! SECOND FAVORITE LESBIAN! YO YO SHE'S HERE GET FUCKING READY BIIIIIIITCH!!!!!"

 

     Catra jumped at Scorpia's squealing, and ran to the door to find Adora on top of Swiftwind. Both girls immediately blushed at the sight of their soulmate, wondering of what they thought of each other at that very moment.

 

     Adora jumped down off of Swiftwind, carefully pacing each step with her heartbeat. As she moved closer to Catra, she also continued to pace herself closer to Etheria's hero. When they finally met at each other's grasp, Catra memorized Adora's beautiful scent, face deep in what is now in curly, blonde hair. The humidity in the air caused Adora's hair to poof up, but neither of the girls minded. All that mattered to them right now was embracing each other, breathing in the sweet scents they both radiated. 

 

     Adora's hands on Catra's waist, Catra's hands tucked under Adora's poofy hair; more than what they could ask for right now.

 

     They then let go of each other, gazing into each other's galaxies. Catra made sure to memorize every blue speckle in her eyes, and Adora made sure to glue into her head the vision of Catra's sultry smirk. The affection they felt for each other was unconditional, and it was so unreal that it felt like they were living in a fairytale. 

 

     ~

 

     It was already late at night, and the young couple was just waltzing through the forest. Catra was giggling as Adora twirled her and- wait for it-

 

     DIPPED HER.

 

     To be honest, the dip shocked Catra. She definitely did NOT expect the romantic side of Adora to appear. She didn't even KNOW that she had a romantic side. She's just in total SHOCK as she's having a gay panic attack, still in the dip position.

 

     "Catra? Baby? Kitten? Babycakes? Princess? Are you okay? Did I break your spine? Did I break your skull? Oh goodness, I fucking practiced that spin 'n dip move for like WEEKS now I can't believe that it fai-"

 

     Catra quickly jumped up from the dip position to deeply kiss her adorable, worried girlfriend, who was of course, talking too much. Her hands caressed her soft cheek, while Adora's hands wandered over her back, dropping down to Catra's waist. Adora bit Catra's lower lip, which made her whimper. Catra made a comeback by using her tongue to search and dominate Adora's lips and mouth, impatiently tugging her red blazer off her shoulders. Adora's moans were getting more intense as Catra led her hands towards Adora's ass, and gave it a slight squeeze.

 

     "Mhm, your ass is firm, babe. I like it," she groaned into Adora's mouth. 

 

     Catra then started to leave a trail of kisses along Adora's jawline, marking her territory. Adora could feel her skin being marked as Catra placed a lovebite on her temple. She then slowly started to look up at Adora's hungry eyes, waiting for a response.

 

     Adora smirked, then quickly picked up Catra, bridal style. "This was just the beginning, babygirl."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> would you want this to end with fluff or *spiciness*? comment down below or dm me on twitter @/suemysunshine!
> 
> to vote on which ending you would like, comment/dm, using the following steps.
> 
> 1\. state the fanfic name  
> 2\. state chapter number/name  
> 3\. vote on ether choice
> 
> this could go for any other vote i do in the future! thank you for reading this and pls leave kudos as you go! )


End file.
